compliversefandomcom-20200213-history
Atracandli
is the Black Flame Complien. It belongs to the Dark and Fire Elements. It grows from Atraigni, and into Atralumi. Appearance Atracandli has three red or gray cylindrical bodies, depending upon gender, each with a single, large red eye, and a wide cheshire smile. A gray flame rests upon each body, and each body funnels into a cup, separated from the head by a red band. The cups each have a swirled handle on the back, and the cups on the left and right have appendages that funnel into the center. The central cup has four legs with red and black stripes. Information The single brain of Atraigni has split into three upon growth. That being said, despite the split, Atracandlis often experience little difficulty with co-operation, as they are all able to agree on a simple goal: creating larger nests through incinerating as much as possible. With three times the firepower as their previous form, Atracandlis can easily clear out whatever space they desire to form their habitat. Their flames burn bright and hot, so trying to combat the fires they start typically only works if they can be stopped early on. If the fire is burning wide, it's best to let it run its course. For the preservation of forested areas, Atracandli and its relatives can be one of the largest threats possible. Atracandlis often bring a small pack of Atraignis with them to assist with their work, so whenever it's possible, rangers are ordered to divert the direction of Atracandlis away from forests. Atracandlis will oftentimes follow this direction, though particularly stubborn Atracandlis may attempt to fight back, incinerating all obstacles that get in their way. Focusing three beams of fire, Atracandlis are easily able to take down anything that dares obstruct its path. Often, the incinerated forests leave behind excessive amounts of charcoal, which the Atracandli will subsequently eat. It is believed that Atracandlis primarily sustain themselves on charcoal to keep their flames burning bright, though it could be the other way around, that their flames burn so harsh as a result of their diet. Habitat Atracandlis live in large forested belts of Complanet, around the region containing Afrfana, Oswaria, Cuze, and Zuya. Scorched regions of these locations typically contain large nests that the line resides in, though if their habitat gets too crowded, they will attempt to move outwards. Generally, Complinoids have to fight to preserve the forests they reside in. Growth Fusions See all the fusions for here. Origin Some insights on 's origins. Name Atracandli is derived from the Latin words for "black candle." Design Atracandli is inspired by three candles being held together in a candle holder. Trivia *While Atraigni was designed by Clodiuth-Matrix, Atracandli was designed by CompliensCreator00. *It was the first Complien designed for Icy Halloweek 2018. **It was scheduled to appear during Icy Halloweek 2017, but was delayed due to technical difficulties. Gallery Atracandli Sketch.jpg|The 2017 early sketch of Atracandli's design. Slight modifications were made for the final version in 2018. Category:Compliens Category:Made by CompliensCreator00 Category:Dark Element Category:Fire Element Category:Uncommon Compliens Category:Compliens in a 3 stage line Category:Candle Compliens Category:Forest Compliens Category:Gray Compliens Category:Black Compliens Category:Red Compliens Category:Unisex Compliens Category:Cinivorous Compliens Category:Animalistic Compliens Category:Complanet Compliens Category:Least Concern Compliens Category:Icy Halloweek Compliens